This invention relates to a rack for accommodating flat articles such as floppy discs (FDs), compact discs (CDs), and video cassette tapes in a vertically or transversally aligned state.
Conventionally, there have been known racks of various types for office use or home use to accommodate a multitude of flat articles for the purpose of display and storage. A rack of such well known type is of a box type in which a frontal surface or a top surface is opened and the inside space is partitioned by shelves or partition members to accommodate articles vertically in a horizontal posture or transversally in an upright posture.
The conventional box type rack as mentioned above requires plates to cover five surfaces of a box, and a certain number of shelves or partition members as constituent elements. Accordingly, the number of parts is increased, and the area and weight for the parts is also increased, resulting in an increase of volume and weight of the rack as a whole.
Accordingly, the cost for material, production, and transportation is inevitably raised, while necessitating a large space in storage and in use.